Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of the Elements
by the filth mizer
Summary: Destiny always repeats... that is the truth of it all...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, only my OC.**

**Note: AU in some way, taken place in the future, reincarnations of some characters... impossible things that happen... I don't know... more information when I finally get chapter one up... x-X...**

**I**

**o n e**

**years later**

Years later...

Mickey watched at the bottles floated in the water from different locations. He watched as his dog, Pluto,raced towards the water, taking out message bottles from the murky, blue waters, meanwhile looking at them in a bewildered manner.

Mickey put his white glove in the water, picking out a message bottle that contained Kairi's letter. He read it, and looked at it with a rather moved expression on his face. He read it to Pluto and looked at Pluto as he smiled a goofy, canine smile. "You like it don't you?" Mickey asked.

Then images of a past life appeared in his head as he gripped his head. Pluto watched him in concern as he trotted over to Mickey's glove and nudged his head into it.

"Again?" Mickey asked to himself as he looked at his hand. "I'm okay, Pluto. Did I troubled you?" he asked, looking over at Pluto.

**t w o**

**destiny repeats itself**

In another world, a young girl with the face of Sora and the eyes of Sora looked over at the fortune-teller along with aqua, green, and ice-blue eyes. Standing behind her was a young male that looked like Riku, a young male that resembled a younger Axel and a young female that looked like Kairi.

The young girl looked at the fortune-teller in a confused manner. "Tian, there's something... in your future that will become important. I don't know if it is good or bad... but in the future... You will have a great responsibility in consequence to receiving a great new power. Darkness and light will be battling for that power, but you must make that decision..." the fortune-teller said. "The _world_s are depending on you."

The girl that looked like Sora looked at the fortune-teller with eyes the size of saucers.

"Come again?" she asked as she looked at the woman with a confused expression. The three grouped about her fell on the ground as a blonde haired male chuckled.

**III**

**t h r e e**

**reincarnations**

"Summer vacation's almost here!" Tian shouted, excitedly, throwing her hands in the air. She grinned as she looked up at the sky with a determined look on her face.

"You're not thinking of smashing things... are you? Last year, we smashed squashes," a teenage girl whom looked like Kairi spoke up, her ice-blue eyes looking at Tian.

Tian grinned, guiltily as she turned and looked at the girl, whom looked like Kairi--Suiya. "Yeah, I am kinda thinking about doing that again, this year. How about we go _unimaginative_ and smash _watermelons_?" Tian said with a smile. Suiya turned pink, looking shocked as Tian kept her gaze on her for more than fifteen seconds before she could get interupted by either Chen or Lae.

The redhead male who looked a little like Axel looked down at Tian. "How about just getting sea salt ice cream pops and relaxing before we do that? My feet are killing me," he said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Unlike the others, some if not, most of the group was wearing high school uniforms.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that one," said a silver haired male whom looked exactly like Riku, but with different styled hair. He looked at Tian with an apologetic expression on his face.

Tian sighed. "Okay," she said. "BUT! We are _still_ going to smash watermelons!"

**IV**

**f o u r**

**Organization XIII's Resurrection**

"Hurry up, Tian!" Lae's voice spoke up as he looked at Tian whom was standing and looking into an alleyway. His green eyes narrowed at Tian, with a suspicious look.

A figure cloaked in black and having the same height stared at Tian with matching cerulean eyes.

"Who are you?" Tian asked as she walked into the alleyway, as she watched the figure summon up a dark portal to walk through and disappear.

"None of your business," answered a boyish yell, as locks of goldenrod hair flashed from the cloaked figure. It walked into the portal, as Tian gripped the figure's sleeve. She could see some of her face reflected back at her. "You look just like me... except you're blonde..."

The boy looked at Tian with smirk curved on his lips. Before she knew it, she was thrown into another wall with keyblades holding her up, nailed into her clothes. "Please tell me who you are!" Tian cried. "At least tell me!"

The boy looked up at Tian as he walked into the daylight. "One called "thirteen"," he simply answered. "Of course I already said too much, thus I will kill you..." Another keyblade materialized in his hand as he came towards Tian at top speed. Tian's eyes widened as she saw a flash of red gripping the boy's sleeve.

"Lae!" Tian said, happily, relieved. Her eyes widened. "LOOK OUT!"

Another flash of red threw Lae to the ground.

"Don't touch Roxas like that, scum!" said a familiar voice as he looked at his look alike on the ground. He watched as Tian ran over to Lae.

Lae's green eyes narrowed at the man's identical ones. "Then Roxas should know not to touch Tian!" he shouted in anger. Tian's eyes widened. Lae stood up, pushing Tian away gently as Tian stood next to Lae. "Commit it to memory..."

Tian held onto her broken kendo sword.

**V**

**f i v e**

**Malificent**

A woman grinned at Tian.

"Suppose your heart was taken, would you still be of light?" she asked. She cupped Tian's chin. "You seem... to have so much light in you, that I fear you might not turn into a Heartless, but that of a Nobody... but seeing as you have already had your heart taken..."

Tian winced.

**VI**

**s i x**

**Betrayal**

Tian's eyes widened as she could not believe her eyes.

Chen was the one who was stabbing her with a keyblade. Her eyes widened as he saw the maliscious smile before darkness began to over taken her.

"Chen... you're my best friend..." Tian whispered, weakly.

**VII**

**s e v e n**

**Tagalong**

"Please, let me fight along with you!" Suiya demanded as she ran after Tian and Lae. Tian gripped Suiya's wrist.

She shook her head. "It's too dangerous, Suiya, and you never really practiced fighting, now have you? You're better off trying to help your brother instead of deserting him and coming with us," Tian said.

"Please, I need to come with you to prove my strength so I could protect my little brother!" Suiya shouted.

Tian sighed as she looked at Lae. He glared back in annoyance.

"Okay, you can come with us..." Tian said.

"What, but Tian!" Lae shouted.

Tian glared at Lae.

**VIII**

**e i g h t**

**Xehanort**

"It seems as though I have a Heartless and Nobody in this world... thus..." Xehanort began as he pulled Tian by her forearm, showing her the pictures of his other forms. "And they're doing very well. Even if they are calling themselves, **Ansem**."

Tian glared at Xehanort.

"I won't let you do this... when will you _ever_ learn?" she shouted at him.

**IX**

**n i n e**

**Disguise**

Tian's eyes looked in fear at the redheaded Nobody. Her eyes were actually overflowing in tears of fear as she watched Axel glare at her. He held up his chakram which went up in flames.

"Stop masquerading as my Roxas!" he shouted at Tian.

Tian's eyes closed. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! Roxas wanted me to--" she started.

**X**

**t e n**

**Allies**

Balthier looked at Tian and smirked. "I'll make sure you don't fail on your mission," he said.

Vaan grinned. "So will I!"

Ashe smiled. "As long as we have you to help us with the Heartless," she said.

Fran smiled.

Basch nodded at Ashe's agreement.

**XI**

**e l e v e n**

**Siblings In Arms**

"I WON'T LET YOU FIGHT MY BROTHER! YOU WILL HAVE TO THROUGH ME!" Tian said as she held onto both her keyblades and rushed at Sephiroth.

"Cloud! Stop her!" Tifa shouted. "Your sister might get killed!"

Cloud cursed as he looked over at Tifa. "Look after the others..." he said.

Tifa nodded.

Sephiroth grinned as his sword was seen by Tian, and by then it was too late. Tian closed her eyes to hope for the slim chance of being saved, when Cloud's sword intercepted the blow.

"Nii-san..." Tian's eyes widened.

Cloud smirked at his sister. "Go with Tifa and kill off the other Heartless... I handle my Heartless form..." he said.

Tian grinned. "No problem!" she said. "I'll be here for back up though!" And with that she intercepted another blow from Sephiroth to Cloud.

"Now go, sis..." Cloud ordered.

**XII**

**t w e l v e**

**Lost**

Tian reached for Lae only to find that Lae was lost to her and she cried out to him as he smiled up at her.

"LAE!" she shouted.

Suiya's eyes widened as she quickly embraced Tian from going after him. "He'll be alright! He won't die!!! Trusth in Lae!!! Axel, his Nobody won't let him die!" she said as she consoled Tian.

"Then Chen... soon Nii-san... now Lae..." Tian cried.

**XIII**

**t h i r t e e n**

**Invitation to Doom**

An injured looking Tian looked up at Goofy and Donald as she smiled. "Well, we made it this far... we should--" she started before a bottle hit her on the head. She blinked as she opened the bottle reading the note. "An invitation to shelter at a Castle?" she asked. "We should go... I need to heal..."

Donald nodded.

"But, Tian... it might be--" Goofy started as he looked as Donald and Tian was already ahead of him. "Garsh... alright..." he continued unconvinced. He picked up Suiya and followed Donald and Tian.


	2. Keyblade 01

**.a.b.o.u.t...t.i.a.n.  
**.name--Tian Strife (female)  
.name meaning-- Tian (Chinese for "Sky").  
.age--15  
.grade--3rd year middle school (9th grade) (in Western: 10th grade)  
.theme song-- I leave that to the fans. ;D Though one of her theme song is shared by a theme song that can be used to characterise Roxas very well--"Where will you go" by Evanescence. It is given to Roxas by a lot of fans, but throughout this story, I want the "new Sora" and Roxas to share it.  
.birthplace/location-- Destiny Islands  
.birthdate-- June 21 (Gemini)  
.hair colour-- Sky-Blue  
.eye colour-- Cerulean  
.nobody-- Roxas  
.reincarnation of--Sora  
.outfit colours-- blue/white/red/black/silver.  
.family-- Cloud (At first it was Jiao, an OC, but now it is Cloud Strife, officially) and mother. The father is ... somewhere.  
.hobbies--hanging out with friends, sleeping, daydreaming, and drawing.  
.crushes--None as of yet.  
.personality traits-- Simple-minded, spacey, reckless, hyperactive at times, determined, headstrong, but she is a bit more realistic than her past life was.  
.other info--Tian stands up for her friends and never lets them down. Sure she is overprotective of them, which makes her reckless, but Tian is still flawed and needs the help of her other friends to help her save the world. Just like the "old Sora" in the past. Tian reads the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles alot, imagining herself or having constant dreams of Sora, however, lately her dreams are very realistic, and it is her whom is in the body of a fourteen year old boy. It is her that goes through the worlds, fending off the Heartless and the Nobody in search of the "old Sora"'s friends--Kairi and Riku, but somehow, Tian is actually THE Sora, and unfortunately for her, Tian is about to go on the adventure of a lifetime to try and find Chen, the reincarnation of Riku and also one of her best friends.

**.p.a.i.r.i.n.g.s.**

AkuRoku, AU AkuSora, some SoraRiku, a little SoraKairi, RikuKairi, and some more pairings on the way. It is up to you guys.

**.w.a.r.n.i.n.g.**

Some shounen-ai and shoujo-ai. Oh yeah, and violence...

Reno: Geez... can you at LEAST be a bit more mellow with the violence?

Me: Nope... not really... I need it to make characters MATURE...

Reno: ... They won't really MATURE... they'll be ... they'll be... shuddering in ph34r because of you.

Me:D; ... Eheh...

Reno: You're just like Rufus... x-X

Me:D; ... I confess, alittle bit...

**.s.u.m.m.a.r.y.**

"Destiny shall repeat itself. Darkness shall rise once more. THe light you wiel in your hand holds the key to take over the Kingdom of Hearts..." Chapter 1 up.

**.d.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r.**

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but my OC whom are reincarnations of the characters are pwned by me 8D!! -giggles evily- The FF characters I don't even bother mentioning are pwned by Square Enix. I just left them alone, but they're still reincarnations... OF THEMSELVES 8D;!!!

Cloud: Moron...

Me: Oh, Sephy... -less than three-

Sephiroth: Hello, thar, Cloud :3!

Cloud: -screams like a girl and runs away-

Me: xD -gives Sephiroth treat to Sephiroth- Good, Sephy! 83!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Hearts of the Elements**

Keyblade I 

A Destiny Revealed

_"You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you want to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries before the dawn"  
_**"Where Will You Go?"  
Evanescence **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

A shadow hovered over a brunette as he opened his eyes to find a dark blue-eyed girl looking down at him with a smile. She smirked as she said, "Wake up lazy bum," she said. "We have some more work to do with the raft."

Sora looked over at Kairi and nodded as he stood up and saw Riku walking towards them with a board of wood in his arms. "You finally woke up, Sora," he said as he grinned at Sora. He put down the wood down on the raft and looked at Sora. "You should get started on helping Kairi."

Sora nodded. "That I will," he answered as he looked over at Kairi whom smiled.

Kairi took out her list of supplies. "We need these things," she said as she handed them over to Sora. "And meet back at the raft by sunset."

Sora looked over at Kairi and nodded.

To their ignorance, a young girl was standing in the vegetation and looking into the three whom were standing there and talking. She looked at them as if they were familiar. Of course, this scene was from the book of Kingdom Hearts, and only Tian and her friends got copies it seemed. Sky-blue hair and dark blue eyes, the same shade and shape as Sora's brightened as she watched Sora, Riku and Kairi laughed and talked. She watched walk together to the other side of the beach.

She followed them in curiosity.

She smiled as Riku started running back towards the raft as Kairi and Sora started running after him. "Last one to the raft is a rotten egg!" he said as Tian watched Sora and Kairi run after him.

Sora caught up with Riku as they ran down the coastline of the island.

Tian smiled as she felt she was being tugged on.

--- --- ---

"Tian, Tian! Wake up you lazy bum!" called a voice similar to Kairi's. "Come in, Tian! Wake up, Tian! Tian! Tian! TIANNNNNNNNNNN!!!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Tian shouted as she yelled at the top of her lungs. She blinked as she felt eyes looking over at her. Her dark blue eyes widened as she looked around at the classmates around her. The sensei was staring at her at the front of the classroom. She turned red and sunk in her seat, involuntarily making sure her skirt was covering the top of her legs still.

"Is there something you would like to share with us, Miss Strife?" asked the sensei as he fixed his glasses. The class around Tian started sniggering at her, making Tian turn even redder as she sunk practically under her desk.

"No, sir. Just trying to keep myself from screaming for the bell to ring," she said. The class laughed at her.

"Well, keep your eyes open at least and warn us next time," the sensei said as he glared at Tian.

Suiya tried to pull Tian up into a sitting position.

Tian sighed as she heard the extra sniggers from her classmates.

'When will the bell ring?' she thought.

Tian sighed as she looked at the clock and then out the window as their teacher spoke about their mandatory schoolwork that is due when the students come back. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Suiya diligently listening to the sensei as she wrote down notes and what not in her notebook. Tian looked out the window at the empty canvas outside, only to see a redhead sitting there in high-school uniforms. Dark blue eyes lightened up as she saw him, sitting there, his hands in his pockets, full of boredom. He usually sat there waiting for the middle school brats to get out of school. He usually sat out there with Chen waiting for Suiya and herself to get out of this hellish building.

Suiya smiled as she looked over at Tian.

"Excited?" she whispered.

Tian looked over at the ice-blue eyes of the girl that looked like Kairi. Her eyes blinked as she saw a familiar auburn haired girl in place of her white-blonde friend. Her eyes widened as she heard Suiya questioning her.

"Is something wrong with me?" Suiya asked as she touched her cheek.

Tian shook her head. "Did you put on make up, cause you look kind of pretty today," she said.

Suiya shook her head as she blushed a little. "You really are blunt, Tian."

The bell rang, as the two girls stood up. "Well, I have to be to prove guys wrong, ya know?"  
Tian said with a goofy smile on her face. "Besides, do any of the boys in our group listen to us?"

"Good point," Suiya agreed, giggling as they left the room to go to their cubbies.

--- --- ---  
The redhead whom was sitting under the oak tree his green eyes looking up at the sunlight as he put his hand over his eyes. He sighed as he looked down at the ground. He thought about what his brother talked about. And what he usually heard from his brother, Reno, was usually warnings and about bad things that happened. He sighed as he remembered.

---  
_  
FLASHBACK _

"So, Lae, are you waiting for your girlfriend and her friend again?" Reno asked as he approached the redhead with green eyes. Green eyes pierced through his blue orbs. He sighed. "Okay, she's just a _**friend**__ what do I know?" _

"Yeah, I am, now what is it?" Lae asked.

Reno sighed as he looked down at his younger brother. Today was a rarity for Reno; he was usually with Elena, Rude and Tseng, hanging around some snot-nosed bratty blonde. He put his hands in his pockets and put his back against the tree's trunk as he looked down at Lae. Luckily school was in session, or the boys would have been chased off the campus.

"Chen's been acting weird lately. Cloud's no longer letting him over Tian's house, and I don't know why. You should stay close to Tian whenever Chen's around him. All right? Take it as a word of advice from your older brother, alright?" Reno said as he ruffled Lae's wilder, spikier hair a bit. Lae glared up at him.

"Yeah, I will, no problem in that," Lae answered. He put his arms in back of his head. He smiled a the clouds. "Tian's very much like her name meaning, and one day, those rain clouds will cover her and take away her light. She is very much like a younger sibling to me. She's too energetic to be a little sister to me, but maybe a little _**brother**__?" Lae smirked over at Reno, whom smiled back. _

"Alright, so I guess we are clear then? I have to go, zo-to," Reno said as he pushed off from the trunk and started walking.

"Reno?"

Reno stopped and looked over at Lae. "Hmm?"

"Thanks for looking over me."

"Ah, Lae, stop that. You're making me blush. You know how I hate familial mush!" Reno said, flushing a pink in embarrassment. Lae shrugged. "Well, it's no problem being your older brother. Okay? Now, I have to get going or Elena is going to eat my brains. Today, we're gonna be dealing with some brunette kid we just met the other day. He's been causing problems to the brat we're protecting."

"Alright, see you later," Lae said as he continued to look at the clear sky.

'I will always protect you, no matter how many rain clouds stand in our way, Tian,' he thought. 'You will always be my friend. My only one at that.'

END FLASHBACK

--- --- ---  
  
"Say, are you up to walking with us, or are you going to just stare at the sky all day with that dumb look on your face," Tian said as she grinned one of her goofy grins at Lae. Suiya stood next to Tian as she held her school bag. "So, are we going to plan our Summer Vacation with Chen or what, bro?" 

Lae smirked up at Tian. "Yeah, I guess, hopefully it isn't squash smashing. That was not very keeping to the culture of the Islands," he joked as he ruffled Tian's sky-blue, short hair.

Suiya grinned as she looked over at Chen. "I see the green monster in you, Chen. It's cute," she said as she looked over at Chen.

"So, to change the subject. What are you going to read over the vacation?" she asked as Tian greeted Chen with a smile.

The silver haired male smiled back as he walked quickly over to catch up with the group.

Tian gave a confused look towards the white-blonde.

Suiya laughed and shook her head. "You know, you _always_ read some kind of book that spans for generations and generations. Some type of legend or something, and what is it _this_ time?" she asked.

Tian blinked. "Kingdom Hearts," she said.

Suiya blinked. "_That_ again?!"

Tian nodded.

"That's been your favourite, for what, a year?" Chen asked as he shrugged looking down at Tian. He was wearing the same school uniform as Lae. He chuckled as Tian nodded, furiously.

"_Well,_ let's start our vacation with a little something… exotic. How about we go to a fortune-teller shop? You know the one around the corner?" Suiya suggested as she smiled.

"Why?" Chen and Lae chorused.

"Sounds cool!" Tian said, which made Chen and Lae look in surprise at her.

"I thought you were into things girlish," Lae said.

"Doesn't sound like you," Chen agreed.

"Fortune-telling isn't _girlish_. It's considered to be part of the paranormal section in the library!" Suiya scoffed.

"Sounds cool, we should go," Tian said as she turned on her heel to open the door of the shop.

They walked in looking around at containers and weird merchandise, having a few scares here and there. Tian rounded the corner until she saw a lady sitting there with a strange outfit on sitting at a table. Her hood was covering half of her face.

She looked up, so more of her face was shown, which made the group jump a little.

"And what brings you here," she said, with a bit of knowing in it. It crept the three next to Suiya a little, but Suiya kept her cool.

"Fortune-telling," Suiya spoke up. "We would like to be fore-told of the future a few months from now." She walked up to the woman and handed her some munny into the woman's palm, fingers touched the woman's cold hand. The woman's eyes widened as she saw something startling, but in reality, she did not.

The woman's face smiled. "Ah, you first, Madame, Suiya, is your name?" she asked.

"Yes," Suiya answered.

"You will fall in love, but that love will not be requited. There will be a decision you will have to make in the future."

Suiya nodded, but after that she felt kind of down. She stood next to Lae.

"Your turn, young man," said the woman as she gestured to the silver haired male—Chen.

Chen walked up to the woman holding his hand out. The woman closed her eyes. "A great decision, a love desperate to be requited.

What you seek in love will not or will be requited, however that great decision will be the greatest decision in your life. And you must make that choice."

"But that choice, what did I choose?" Chen asked, confused.

The woman opened her eyes to look up at Chen. "It spans a little out of the price that Suiya gave me. It means overpay…" she said.

"Oh, then I won't ask," Chen, said, nervously. "Then I will wait."

The fortune-teller nodded.

Lae was called next.

"You will also make a great decision," the woman said as she looked at Lae. "The decision is a test on friendship and love for someone dearest to you."

Lae took away his hand before he could ask any more questions.

The woman stood up to look at Tian. "And I will like to see _you_ privately, Tian," she said as Tian walked after the woman.

Suiya, Lae and Chen blinked.

The woman grabbed Tian's shoulders.

"You and your friends are reincarnations. A destiny is shared by all of you. It is important that you make your choice, whatever choice you choose, because you are the key to their decisions. You are the reincarnation of a hero from long ago. You _will_ make sacrifices, meet new friends and see new horizons. You will broaden your own philosophy and defeat a great enemy that only _you_ and your friends may have heard of in their and your past lives," the woman said, her eyes boring into Tian's.

Tian's eyes widened.

--- --- ---

To be continued…

Flame me if you want but it will be fed to Axel. Any questions are open to be asked. I won't bite. n-n


End file.
